meregosfandomcom-20200215-history
Marseille bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics
The Marseille bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics and Summer Paralympics is an ongoing attempt to bring the 2024 Summer Olympics to the Meregosian city of Marseille. They are one of five candidate cities alongside Budapest (Hungary), Paris (France), Rome (Italy) and Los Angeles (United States of America). Marseille was chosen by the Meregosian Olympic Committee (OOCM) in XXXXX during quiet negotiations between the Krasigatt Authority and the OOCM. This is the second city that the OOCM had proposed for the 2024 Summer Olympics: the OOCM had entered into failed negotiations with the Coruscant Authority prior to their meetings with Marseille. Bid history Proposed venues The majority of proposed venues are within the Basillica canton in northern Marseille. Other events would take place in Ragris (about an hour west of Basillica) and Ariçtafela (about half an hour between Basillica and Ragris). Basillica Ragris Ariçtafela Public transport and infrastructure Air transport There are two public airports in Myranos, Jodphur International Airport on the western peak of the island and Auckland International Airport in the east, near van Kedisi. Both are a several hour journey to Marseille, which both the IOC and the MOC have identified as an issue. The MOC have invited the Consulate of Sport to negotiate with the Council of Defence to allow the XXX and XXX military airfields, which are much closer to Marseille, to be open to the public for the duration of the Olympics and a time period before and after. The MOC have already confirmed a provisional agreement with the Council of Defence to allow horses for the equestrian competitions to be transported to such military airfields. The MOC have also raised the point that it may be viable for guests to fly to the Port of Utya Airport and catch a chartered ferry to Marseille, which would be significantly faster than travelling from Auckland or Jodphur. Trains Trams Initially concerns were raised by the IOC about the cost of tramline passes. Although such passes were free for citizens of Meregos and France, and subsidised for citizens of most Pacific Islands Forum nations and all Free Associated States of Meregos, the passes were a significant cost to other visitors to the country. The MOC originally planned to negotiate with the Meregosian Transport Organisation to create a discounted Olympic pass. However, in early 2016 the Rykstemig passed a prescribed law from the Consulate of Transport that abolished tramline passes for all users and instead would include the cost in a higher priced visa. Motor vehicles Bicycles Within Meregos and Marseille itself, the main forms of transportation are trams, trains and bicycles. Personal motor vehicles are prohibited- except for emergency services. Trains link many of the cities and towns of Myranos. Myranos has a fantastic underground tram system that is extremely efficient, with the services of the 2014 year running 94.3% on time. Around Marseille, the trams run every 10 minutes, and there is an option to expand the amount of carriages on the line (and the frequency on some lines) to cope with events that draw a large amount of tourists. All of the venues and other Olympic locations are within a 15 minute walk distance from stops on the Marseille Tram Line. Renting bicycles in Marseille is a cheap way to get around. Renting costs around XXX (USD$5) for 24 hour hours usage, with discounts on weekly, fortnightly and monthly rentals. Financing Volunteers and staff Ticketing Security Torch relay Opening ceremony Sports Calendar and event times Closing ceremony Logo Mascot Concerns Transport Climate Category:Sporting in Meregos Category:Olympics Category:Marseille